A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Something a princess is never taught is how to run a pirate ship. Something a pirate doesn't know how to do is be lady-like. It might have come in handy if they knew they'd someday need it thanks to spontaneous body switching. But in a land of the enchanted forest, nothing this big is ever spontaneous. Especially not with magic running rampant.


Aurora woke slowly to the sound of knocking. Odd. Usually Flora would just go into her room. "Come in," she called. Her voice sounded deeper than usual so she cleared her throat.

The sound of a door opening and someone scuttling in filled her ears. "S-sorry I'm l-late, Captain. I-I didn't want to wake you," a voice she didn't recognize stuttered out.

Aurora figured it was a servant she simply hadn't met yet. "Where's Flora?" she inquired with a yawn.

"Flora?" the voice sounded confused, "The woman at t-the last port? We sailed off a week ago? Are you feeling ill, C-Captain?"

Aurora finally opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was _not_ in her bedroom at the palace. The second thing she noticed was that her arm wasn't _her_ arm. The third was the confused man in a red hat waiting for her to respond.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. Just...an odd dream," she explained. That -had- to be the explanation for this.

The man nodded and continued to look at her expectantly. Aurora awkwardly added, "Yes, that will be all," in a dismissal.

Smee left quickly. He was confused at the fact he hadn't been yelled at, but he definitely didn't want to question it.

As soon as the man was gone Aurora lept out of bed and rushed to the sole mirror hanging on the wall. It was small and could use a cleaning, but it showed her what she needed to see.

Instead of a soft, pale face, and caramel hair, rugged features, coarse black hair, scruff, and ice blue eyes were reflected back at her. She had to bite back a scream. Her hand automatically raised to cover her open mouth, jaw dropped in shock, but there was no hand on her wrist. If it had not been for her royal upbringing she might have cursed.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Nothing was ever accomplished with a frantic mind. "Okay, Aurora. Think," she breathed. Logically, she figured, the first thing to do would be figure out whose body she now inhabited.

Aurora crossed to the desk, but hesitated. It was not proper to go snooping through someone's things without their permission. However, she decided that this was one of the few times necessity took priority over properness. It wasn't exactly a normal situation, and definitely not one her lessons had prepared her for.

Going through the drawers she found way more papers than she cared to read, not counting the ones she didn't really understand. Instead she skimmed a handful. This was a rather difficult task considering the lack of one hand.

She kept a mental list of the important things she learned. One, this was a pirate ship. Two, the name of who had previously inhabited the body was Killian Jones, but was known as Captain Hook. Three, this would not end well. The last was mostly an inference, but it might as well have been before her in black and white with how true it was.

She knew nothing of pirates except that they should be avoided! She had barely even been on a ship before, and she definitely didn't know how to run one! What if they came across another ship and the crew expected their Captain to lead them in battle? Aurora didn't know how to use a sword! Not to mention using one to actually kill a man!

No. She refused to let panic overtake her. Aurora had always told herself she'd be a strong and good ruler no matter what. So maybe this wasn't' exactly something she'd had in mind when she'd made that promise to herself, but that didn't matter. Circumstance called for her to be a pirate captain, and so she would be.

She grabbed a leather bound book and stuffed it in her jacket pocket to be read later. It looked important, so she wanted to make sure to remember to read it later. She opened the door and began to make her way to the deck.

Besides, wasn't a captain kind of like the princess of a ship anyway?

Hook awoke to sunlight on his eyelids and a woman scurrying around the room. "Hurry and get up or you'll be late!" the woman chirped.

Hook sat up as he looked around the lavish room. "Where am I?" his voice came out strangely high pitched and airy.

"Ha, ha. You're hysterical," it was obvious the woman didn't think so, yet she didn't sound angry either. "I know you are not looking forward to your first day of lessons after your break, but faking memory loss won't get you out of them, Aurora."

Hook was about to go off on the woman. Demanding where he was and how he had gotten there, but was cut off by the woman's continued babble. "Get dressed, breakfast is in half an hour. Don't be late," she ordered before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Confused, he made his way to the mirror in the room. Processing the fact that not only did he have two hands, but that the skin was soft and creamy, not at all like his, calloused from years of private life.

Everything about the mysterious location was in stark contrast to what he was use to. Right down to the full length mirror that seemed to have never once missed a cleaning. THe one in his cabin was a simple necessity, this was a tool of vanity.

He was glad though. It allowed him to take in the full reflection.

His eyes started at the feet and trailed up. He took his time, turning to see the back view at the right spot before continueing up. A sly grin was on his face as he reached the chest area. He grabbed, poked, and even bounced just to watch them jiggle. With a laugh he declared, "Having breasts is amazing!"

Finally he reached the face. Whoever this was, she was pretty. A bit soft looking though, like she'd be a good little girl. Always at her parents beck and call. He gave a scowl in place of the grin that had lingered from his discovery of his new breasts.

The scowl completely transformed the face. No longer did it look soft and yielding, but more like a queen who thought it was nonsense that she shouldn't lead her troops to battle. He was taken aback at how a simple expression could change an entire persona.

Hook figured it was probably him that made the face look so strong. His true nature shining through.

He went to pen the closet, but instead the door lead to an equally lavish hallway. AS did the second. 'How many exits does this girl need?' he thought in annoyance. The third door he tried was finally the closet.

There was so many dresses Hook didn't even know how to begin to describe them. Every colour, texture, corset pattern, it was ridiculous in his opinion. He had no idea what would be appropriate for "lessons" so he went with what he usually liked on women.

A light blue dress with a rather low neckline caught his eye, and since it was the first to do so, he chose it.

As he changed out of the plain nightgown and into the dress he was immensely grateful for the use of both hands. Dresses apparently were much harder to get on than to take off. He was rather skilled at the second, but the first...Why did women put themselves through this? He tied the corset nice and tight. It restricted his breathing, but if a porcelain doll of a woman could endure it, then so could he. Hook figured it must get easier to ignore as the day went by. He ran a brush through the tawny hair and was surprised at how soft it felt. Sure, he'd ran his hand through many a woman's hair before, but his hair had never been like this.

_Was_ this even his hair now? Or was it still the strange woman's?

He chose shoes that seemed about the same colour as the dress and headed for one of the doors.

Hook knew it took skill to trip over flat surfaces. Although, it appeared it took no skill whatsoever to trip over a flat surface in heels. Perhaps walking in them wasn't as easy as he had assumed.

**A/N: A/N: This is based off an RP with YouCallThatAKis5, so a big thanks to her! I hope you enjoyed it! This is definitely going to be interesting XD Please read and review!**


End file.
